Sonic and the power of GENESIS
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Its a new universe and there's a zone just like the old Prime Zone but it has dark forces hidden that were erased in the Neo Prime Zone. Join Sonic and friends as they face off against the evil Genesis and his alien army, also Hope's life changes and Tails finds new love after getting his heart crushed by Fiona Fox.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and the power of GENESIS

Prologue

"Soon my plans to reshape the world will be truly realized" Dr. Finitevus said to himself as he worked on his next plan after his failure at Downunda.

"Indeed the world will be reshaped soon Dr. Finitevus" a being said as Dr. Finitevus was all of a sudden teleported out of his secret lab.

"Where..." before Dr. Finitevus could finish his sentence the being that spoke to him said. "You're on my flagship Dr. Finitevus, located not to far from planet Mars. I've invited you to my ship so we can talk" a masked being who was humanoid in shape but taller then the average human said as he walked down to greet Dr. Finitevus.

"Invited me? Well it feels good to be invited by someone, but answer me this whoever you are. Why did you feel the urge to take me to this ship against my will when I was in the middle of a project?!" Dr. Finitevus said as he snapped at the tall being.

"Relax doctor, you'll be returned to your project. But first I came to ask you if you'd consider an alliance" the being said.

"An alliance?" Dr. Finitevus said unsure of himself for a moment.

"Yes, you want to change Mobius. I also desire to change the planet you call home, when the Xorda first paid a visit to Earth and then changed the planet into Mobius with their Gene Bombs it helped change the world. However when those wretched humans were able to survive and some di-evolved into Overlanders it made the planet halt in its evolution. The Echidnas being the first pure race to live on Mobius was something I admired, I understand you wish to change the world and I do to. If you work with me I'll realize your ideals and help change the planet for the better" the being claimed.

"So you're saying if I join you my plans can be accomplished quicker?" Dr. Finitevus asked.

"Yes...I've been watching Mobius and have been patiently waiting for the right moment to come and in order for Mobius and to become pure I must rectify its people which won't be easy given the fact the resources I need are far away but I've got enough of what I need to make three effective tests maybe seven" the being said as he brought an Overlander he captured before Dr. Finitevus.

"And just how do you plan to as you say rectify the people of Mobius?" Dr. Finitevus asked as he looked at the scared Overlander that the tall being captured.

"Like this..." the being said as he pulled out a weapon and fired it at the Overlander and did something unimaginable and never thought of by anyone on Mobius before.

"Now that is a brilliant way to rectify the people of Mobius, if I join forces with you I'll use whatever resources I can in order to use this more effective way to make the planet right" Dr. Finitevus said as he evilly grinned.

"Thank you Dr. Finitevus, now I'll send you home as my new ally in the final war that is to come to Mobius that'll finally end those mongral humans and Overlanders" the being said.

"One more question before I return" Dr. Finitevus said.

"What's that?" the being asked.

"What is the name of my new ally?" Dr. Finitevus asked.

"I'm known simply as Genesis and I look forward to work with you in the future Dr. Finitevus" Genesis said as he sent Dr. Finitevus back to Mobius.

"Now time to look through my recordings...who to purify and make an example of before the Mobians and mongrels of the planet?" Genesis said as he looked at many recordings of various humans and Overlanders on Mobius, one recording he saw from something that happened a few weeks ago interested him the most.

"I'm never going to have a normal life" those were words from Hope Kintobor the youngest recruit at G.U.N and a very important person to some people especially the Mobians.

"Oh yes Hope my dear...you'll surely never have a normal life when I'm done with you my dear" Genesis said as he smiled under his mask and then set his sights on Hope whom he'd get to meet in person pretty soon.

Chapter 1

The new enemy!

About a month after Snively last met Hope, Green the Hedgehog was in a bit of a debate on rather he should bring Team Sonic to G.U.N H.Q in order for Hope to finally meet up with Sonic after she left Knothole before it was destroyed. "Mark I'm just not sure how Hope will react if we bring Team Sonic here, I mean she feels to this day guilty for leaving Knothole shortly before Eggman attacked but..." Green said to his fellow agent a chameleon named Mark who is a member of the Shinobi Clan that Espio is from.

"Which is why we have to bring Sonic, Tails and Knuckles here. You know as well as me that Hope won't get the courage anytime soon to speak with Sonic or the rest of the Mobians of New Mobotropolis. Besides from the information I gathered Sonic hasn't even bothered to see what Hope has been up to and you know as well as me with everything happening one day or week after another the odds of Sonic and Hope meeting again are slim" Mark explained.

"I know but...it feels wrong to just...when I think about it I'm not sure..." Green said.

"I understand, which is why I already asked the Commander to invite Team Sonic here" Mark said.

"You what?!" Green said shocked.

"Why are you surprised? Green by now you know I'm the kind of guy to take matters into his own hands if I believe there's a just cause" Mark said as he vanished.

Green then went to look for Team Dark and Hope and he was hoping he could warn them about what Mark did or at least tell them that Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were coming to H.Q which was a big deal for Green and no doubt Hope. "Omega!" Green yelled to his friend and fellow agent.

"Yes what is it Green?" Omega asked.

"Do you know where Hope the rest of your team are?" Green asked hastily.

"Shadow, Hope and Rouge are located at the workshop where Hope works" Omega explained.

"Thanks...and by the way Team Sonic is coming to H.Q thanks to Mark getting the Commander to invite them here" Green said as he dashed off to Hope's workshop.

"Team Sonic? Why would Mark get the Commander to invite Sonic, Tails and Knuckles?" Omega said to himself as he thought out loud.

Soon Green arrived in the workshop where Hope, Rouge and Shadow were. "Hi Green what are you doing here?" Rouge asked. "I'm here to inform you all about something Mark did" Green said as he was panting. "What did he do this time?" Hope asked.

"He...convinced the Commander to invite...Team Sonic" Green said as he sat down, everyone in the workshop was quite surpised to hear this especially Hope who was nervous and had mixed feelings on meeting Sonic again after what happened half a year ago at Knothole.

"Team Sonic, as in Sonic, Tails and Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

"Yup the dynamic trio is coming here as guests" Green said as he sat down.

"Why on earth did Mark invite them? And why would he invite them...unless its something serious why would he..." Hope snapped at Green for a moment because of her mixed feelings.

"Well...I thought a couple months back since it didn't seem like you'd want to chat with Sonic or any of the other Mobians of New Mobotropolis Mark and I thought maybe if we did something to get you and Sonic to meet again...well...maybe things could get settled...and...well we just thought since it didn't seem like you or Sonic were going to meet up again naturally that I would take it upon myself to get Sonic to meet up with you again. The sad reason behind it is because in the entire time Mark has spied on Sonic since you vanished from Knothole he hasn't bothered to check up on you or ask about you...rather he hasn't bothered is because of one thing after the next happening one day to week to month after the next...Mark and I just felt it was unfair...given all the free time he has that he hasn't bother with you...I don't know what's up which is why I wanted to get you and Sonic to talk again but..." Green was having a hard time explaining himself due to the fact he was extremely nervous and he just felt bad on the whole ordeal.

"You wanted to get Sonic and Hope to meet again because Sonic hasn't checked on Hope in the past almost half year since Knothole was destroyed?" Shadow asked his friend.

"To summarize yes Shadow...but...as I thought about it...it seemed wrong to force Hope and Sonic to meet each other again...Mark could tell I felt this way which is why he decided to take matters into his own hands...I'm deeply sorry I didn't talk with you on the matter before Hope...after what Snively did I felt awful on my idea...I was going to tell Mark we should give up on the plan but...Hope...please forgive me...I soooo sorry to have brought you into this situation..." Green said as he covered his eyes with his left hand and cried silently in front of his friends.

Hope was calm as Green explained himself, and she put a hand on his shoulder as he cried and said to Green. "Green...its alright...you don't need to apologize for doing what you thought was right. And I had to face Sonic sooner or later...thank you for understanding that and as odd as it may sound I'm grateful you and Mark thought about something so personal and important to me" Green said as she looked at her friend.

"Really?" Green asked.

"Yes Green..." Hope said as she gave her friend a thank you hug.

"Well...I'm glad you forgave me Hope...last thing I want is for us to have problems I started" Green said as he wiped away his tears.

"Indeed...now when is Sonic going to arrive here?" Hope asked Green.

"I don't know but maybe the Commander can tell us" Green said.

"Actually I can tell you, Sonic and his team will be here in less then five minutes by now" Mark said as he all of a sudden appeared before his fellow agents.

"Mark! You've got some nerve showing yourself to me after what you pulled" Shadow said with anger in his eyes as he looked at Mark.

"No its alright Shadow let it go...and Mark thank you for inviting Sonic here...I need to summon up all of my courage to face him again" Hope said as she looked to Shadow.

"Very well then...I understand" Shadow said as he let it go.

"Alright then...Mark where are we going to meet Sonic and his team?" Hope asked.

"Here at the workshop, I arranged for them to come here" Mark explained.

"Alright then...well...when Sonic arrives wish me luck" Hope said as she gulped and was determined to talk with Sonic and settle things with him.

Within ten minutes Team Sonic arrived at Hope's workshop and the trio being Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were surprised to see Hope well and alive here at G.U.N of all places. Sonic and Hope had so many questions for each other as they finally saw each other again after Hope went missing. "Sonic..." Hope said as she looked to her old friend.

"Hope..." Sonic, Tails and Knuckles said together.

"Sonic...I'm..." before Hope could finish her sentence Tails asked Hope a question.

"Um...Hope I hate to interrupt you but what are you doing here at G.U.N in the United Federation?" Tails asked his friend.

"Yeah I thought you were back at New Mobotropolis?" Sonic said as he looked at Hope and was quite surprised to see her here.

"Sonic...I left because Snively suggest I explored the United Federation and learned more about my own people...but after I explored a little I came back to Knothole only to see it burned to the ground...after that I went after Snively but after I attacked his flagship I came here..." Hope said as she was trying to stand brave while explaining why she was at G.U.N and not at New Mobotropolis.

"Hope why didn't you talk to us before you came here?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah I've been worried about you but...with everything that went on I never got around to checking up on you..." Tails said as he looked at Hope.

"Hope...I'm sorry I didn't check on you when I should've..." Sonic said.

"I'm the one whose sorry Sonic...I abandoned you guys when the Egg Fleet arrived because I listened to Snively and took his advice over staying with you guys...I wish I could've done something to help you guys out...I'm...sorry...I'm sorry I failed all of you when you needed me the most..." Hope said as she cried.

"Cheer up Hope its alright" Sonic said.

"Alright? How is it just alright?! I abandoned you and everyone else when Eggman attack and worse of all it was because I took Snively's advice...and you're saying its just alright?! Aren't you mad? Furious? Upset with me for ditching you guys when you needed me?!" Hope said as she cried and could hardly believe Sonic said it was alright.

"Hope..." Sonic said as he put a hand on her right shoulder. "I understand why you listened to Snively, you believed he could change his ways...we all believed that. Truth be told I thought you were among the people captured in Eggman's nasty Egg Grapes alone with everyone else in Knothole except for me, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Nicole...I'm glad you didn't get captured and have to go through all the terror everyone else did when they were captured and that you were able to defend yourself and found a living for yourself in the United Federation. In all due honesty Hope...I'm the one whose sorry for not checking up on you and for just assuming you were alright...in truth I think I'm the one who should be apologizing to you Hope" Sonic said as he looked down and from the look on his face it was clear he was sad.

"Oh...Sonic..." Hope said as she looked at her friend and then hugged him.

"Its alright Hope..." Sonic said.

"It looks like things are going alright" Mark whispered to Green.

"And as for you guys..." Sonic said as he looked at Team Dark and their fellow G.U.N Mobian agents. "...thank you for looking after Hope, especially you Shadow...it means a lot to me" Sonic said to his friends and rivals.

"Thank you for forgiving me Sonic" Hope said with a smile as she was wiping away her tears.

"Thank you for forgiving me as well Hope...all is forgiven" Sonic said as he smiled to his young Overlander friend.

"That all went better then I thought it would" Mark whispered to Green.

"So Sonic how long...do...you..." Green was about to ask his fellow hedgehog a question until he had a feeling something unnatural was nearby.

"That couldn't have been more beautiful" a masked humanoid being said as he floated towards the group while clapping his hands.

"Who are you and how did you get here?!" Green said as he glared at the tall being.

"Relax my friends...I am Genesis and I come as a friend to all Mobians the purist race on all of Mobius. Sonic, Shadow and Green the Hedgehogs I am your friend and have an invitation for you and your fellow Mobians" Genesis said as he floated close to the group.

"Genesis...?...How do you know my name? Come to think of it how do you know all of our names? And what do you mean by Mobians being pure?" Green asked as he was shocked to see this unusual being knew about Green and his friends clearly and he also wondered why Genesis called Mobians pure.

"Its quite simple really Green...I'm an alien from a distant planet...my race are known in your language as Shapers...we set into motion events to shape worlds. The series of events that led the Xorda to Earth and the events that would make the animals of this world evolve into the pure race known as Mobians was all my doing...I however never intended for them to return though that happened because the disease that survived the Gene Bombs had survived and worse of all most of it mutated into the filthy creatures known as Overlanders" Genesis said as he showed on his mask images of the events he talked about.

"So you're the one who led the Xorda here!" Shadow said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you hate Overlanders and Humans?" Green asked.

"Hey buddy some of my friends are Humans and Overlanders" Sonic said as everyone else looked at Genesis.

"Mwahahahaha...you fools I didn't lead the Xorda here, I set into motion thousands of years before they attacked Earth the events that would bring them here. And as for Humans and Overlanders...I've lived among their kind time and time again...and I've seen that a majority of them are stupid, devious, greedy, lustful, wrathful and above all us xenophobic they usually hate anything that isn't like them exactly just look at the history of the U.S.A the country has a very violent history in regards to how different humans treated each other just because they looked different. Ironic because some of them intended for it to be a country where others could live in peace...but Mobians are different as you can see more then 99% of all Mobians are more then capable of living with each other even though you're all vastly different from Humans and Overlanders in shapes and sizes" Genesis explained to everyone as he looked at them.

"And just why are you here tall dark and gruesome?" Rouge the bat asked Genesis.

"To offer you all an alliance with me...together we can purify this planet by rectifying the situation which is to remove the Humans and Overlanders from this planet" Genesis said as the mouth piece of his mask opened up and revealed his mouth that seemed human like, he smiled as he looked down at everyone.

"I refuse to comply" E-123 Omega said as he looked at Genesis.

"I'd expect that from a robot built by those who need to be rectified" Genesis said.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Green said.

"No way are we going to turn against our friends and their people just because you want us to" Sonic said.

"I refuse to let anyone especially a megala maniac like you use me" Knuckles said.

"I won't let you hurt Hope or anyone else" Tails said.

"I made a vow to protect this world no matter what, you don't scare me Genesis and for Maria Robotnik's sake I will fight you" Shadow said as he looked at Genesis and looked like he was ready to fight.

"Its not honorable to turn against one's allies" Mark said.

"I see...I had a feeling none of you would willingly listen to me...I guess if this is how you and almost all of the Mobians feel...then I'll take matters into my own hands" Genesis said as he pulled out a blaster and looked at Tails who was close to Hope Kintobor, knowing that Hope would most likely try to take the shot for Tails, Genesis fired and when Hope saw it heading towards Tails she pushed him out of the way and got shot in her back.

"Hope!" Shadow yelled as he turned around and watched in horror as Genesis shot Hope Kintobor.

"Hope...Hope!" Green said as he went to Hope and tried to feel a pulse but couldn't feel one.

"Scans indicate...Hope is still alive...if we get here to the infirmary immediately she'll live" Omega said as he picked up Hope and held her in his arms.

"Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles you three take care of Genesis while we get Hope out of here and get her medical attention" Green said as he took hope from Omega's arms.

"Thank you Green" Shadow said as he nodded to Green and then turned his attention towards Genesis.

"I don't know what gives you the idea to just shot at my friends but you're going to pay Genesis!" Knuckles said as he charged towards Genesis and as soon as he did the alien and three Mobians were transported aboard the flagship of Genesis's fleet.

"Where are we?" Sonic said as he looked around the ship and saw a huge view of what looked like Mars.

"Welcome to my flagship, its a week away from your home but don't worry. We have plenty of time for fun before I go to finish what I started at least one million years ago" Genesis said as his hands glowed brightly.

"You think you scare me?!" Knuckles said as he charged at Genesis and was able to hit him in his face but then Genesis used his powers to toss Knuckles aside easily.

"Shadow did you see that?" Sonic said.

"Yes...he appears to how powers like that of Silver" Shadow said as he looked at Genesis and the being was waiting.

"What do you say we give him a double dosage of homing attacks and then you blast him with your Chaos powers?" Sonic said to Shadow.

"Simple and reckless just like old times?" Shadow said as he looked at Sonic.

"Yup just like old times" Sonic said as he and Shadow outflanked Genesis who appeared to fire Chaos energy at the hedgehogs but just as he expected the two dodged his attacks and then they began to try and attack him with homing attacks which were deflected by a force field he put up.

"Did you think simple attacks would harm me?" Genesis asked the three as Knuckles joined into the fight again.

"No, that's why we've got Shadow" Sonic said with a grin.

"Hey!" Knuckles said as he was pushed away by Genesis.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled as he fired two Chaos spears at Genesis but they barely broke the force field.

"Ah yes your gifts from Chaos are to be admired Shadow...but ultimately inferior" Genesis said as he fired his own Chaos spear that was bigger and more powerful then Shadow's it made a huge hole in the ship but thankfully the ship was so massive and was able to recover on its own.

"Yo Shadow did you see that?" Sonic said as he watched the ship healing.

"Yes it appears to be bio-mechanical" Shadow said as he looked at the hole.

"This ship is in many ways a part of me my Mobian friends. And it as such has my will to head for Mobius and rectify the planet and its people and soon you'll be open to my ideals" Genesis said as he sent everyone back to G.U.N H.Q exactly where they left.

"That guy has some nerve!" Knuckles said with anger.

"Whatever Genesis really is he's not kidding around...we need to warn everyone about him and start looking for the Chaos Emeralds if we have any hope of stopping him" Sonic said to everyone.

"Agreed...after we check on Hope I'll alert the Commander to the danger of Genesis" Shadow said.

And so the trio made their way to the room Hope Kintobor was being kept in. However once they arrived in the hallway Green tried to stop them with hand signals, the trio stopped and were surprised to see Tails wasn't with everyone else in the room but they couldn't see Hope because of Omega's body.

"Shadow...Sonic and Knuckles...you three should just take a moment to calm down before you go into the room" Green said as he was panting.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because you three and Tails are never going to completely believe what's happened...I was hoping Tails could get here so we could give all four of you the news at once" Green said as he was acting like something bad happened to Hope.

"Get out of the way Green I must see Hope!" Shadow said as he teleported in front of Hope's bed, he was speechless as he saw something very unusual and not what he expected.

"Sonic, Knuckles!" Tails said as he saw his friends.

"Hi Tails" Sonic said as he saw Tails with roses for Hope.

"Tails...buddy you remember how Hope saved you from the blast right?" Green said as he was looking at his friend.

"Green...what happened while I was gone?!" Tails said as he had a feeling.

"Hope wants to see us" Shadow said as he stood in the doorway.

"Hope!" Tails yelled as he came into the room and along with Sonic and Knuckles he was completely shocked to see what he was seeing.

"Tails...are you alright?" Hope said as she looked at her friend. But Hope was different, she now had yellow fur with white on the chest from what could be seen, she also had blond hair that looked the same as usual but it was clear to see she wasn't an Overlander anymore! Hope Kintobor is now a Mobian Fox!

Hope Kintobor a Mobian?! How can this be? And just what is Genesis's plans for Mobius and the Humans and Overlanders who live on it? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One step towards freedom?

Orbit above Mars the day Hope was turned into a Mobian

"It would appear my tests have been perfected given the fact Hope has now been rectified by the Moboticizers, they have without a doubt been perfected as I thought they'd be for a planet ride rectify" Genesis said with a lot of pride as he just watched from afar the events in which Hope became a Mobian fox.

"Master Genesis do you think we'll be able to complete the Mobotization process on Mobius?" one of the followers of Genesis asked, he was an alien that looked like a floating orb with multiple arms.

"In time Floress my plans will be complete and my revenge on the filthy human race will be complete. For far to long the events needed to make earth into Mobius and make only the Mobians and the Mobinis live on the planet" Genesis said to his follower.

"Though I am but a Worker I still wonder if we can finish your mission without being punished one way or another, when the universe was changed many forces beyond have been awakened" Floress said.

"I know Floress, which is why I've calculated that the other Shapers who have tried to capture us for many long years have set into motion events to destroy us. But I won't die without making sure I Mobotize all of Mobius as I intended to do all those thousands of years ago" Genesis said as he grinned and thought of the day his plans were completed.

"I'm mostly concerned about the Warrior Case and if they come after us or worse the Correctors" an old humanoid alien that looked reptilian said as he floated over to Genesis.

"Grandmaster Ark its nice to see you again, your wisdom and warnings help me feel mortal" Genesis said to his master as the reptile floated near Genesis.

"Indeed...and I sense that the Council of Creation will very well send some of their Warriors or Correctors in due time...and I fear we don't have much time at all to finish that which you seek to shape" Grandmaster Ark said to Genesis as he waved his hands and showed an image of the Council of Creation.

"Since the day I decided to take matters into my own hands the council branded me a Rogue Shaper and have tried to do everything within the rights of the law to capture me and all those who seek to help me. Though why they'd act over something as trivial as my attempt to turn all the people of Mobius into Mobians is beyond me" Genesis said as his helmet showed images of his past over events he explained.

"You know as well as me Genesis that we live in an entire universe and there's a bigger picture to what we do and the consequences to all actions and reactions" Grandmaster Ark said.

"...in the end I know that...and if I can live to see my vision come true I'm willing to become an enemy of the universe and suffer whatever the universe thinks I deserve in order for my dream to come true" Genesis said as he thought over the course of actions he was taking and the roads he'd taken in his life, he also thought hardly about the consequences and was willing to do anything for his dream to come true.

"I still wish you would've listen to the Council of Creation but as your master I'm respectable for you and your well being and will help you however I can. The most I can do though is show your forces where they can find the energies needed for your Moboticizer" Grandmaster Ark said.

"Indeed and my world will be complete in due time thanks to those energies, and very soon I'll send back to Shadow what I owe him for the sufferings of his past" Genesis said as he looked towards the general direction of Mobius.

A few days after Hope was Mobotized

After Hope was turned into a Mobian fox and the doctors at G.U.N made sure she was alright she decided to visit New Mobotropolis with Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Green. Tails and the others knew that it was obvious Hope was now a Mobian but they wanted Sir Charles, Rotor, Sally and Nicole to take a look at Hope while Sonic explained the threat of Genesis to the Council of Acorn. Tails, Green and Knuckles were with Hope at the science center with Sir Charles, Sally, Rotor and Nicole while Sonic was busy explaining about Genesis and his weapon that turned people into Mobians.

"By Julayla! Hope!" Sally was speechless when she saw Hope who was now a Mobian like the rest of her friends.

"Are we seeing what I think we're seeing?" Sir Charles said.

"Nicole are you playing with your holograms?" Rotor asked his friend.

"No Rotor we're seeing something as real as real gets, our friend Hope is now a Mobian...I didn't think Tails and the other were serious at first but..." Nicole wasn't sure how to react to learning about what Tails talking about in regards to Hope.

"Its nice to see you all but...do you think you can scan me to see why I'm a Mobian?" Hope asked her friends.

"Sure thing dear, just sit on that bed over there and wait a few minutes and then the scans will tell us what's going on here" Sir Charles said as Hope sat on a bed, Chuck then began his scans on Hope and thanks to help from Nicole the old hedgehog was able to confirm that Hope was genetically a Mobian and her atoms were transformed into those of a Mobian. So Hope wasn't just genetically a Mobian she was also on the atomic scale a Mobian.

"Hope what happened to you that made you into a Mobian?" Sally asked her friend.

"Well...that Genesis guy Tails mentioned tried to shoot some kind of weapon at Tails but...I pushed Tails out of the way and got hit with the blast and within minutes after that I woke up a Mobian fox" Hope said as her fox tail was moving about.

"That surely wasn't an ordinary weapon this Genesis guy shot at you with...it appears that you've been both genetically and atomically turned into a Mobian, Hope and from what I can tell there's no way to change you back..." Chuck said as he brought out the results for the scans.

"Hope..." Rotor wasn't sure what to say.

"Its alright everyone I don't want to be turned back into an Overlander" Hope said as she smiled.

"What!?" everyone said at once in surprise.

"I'm fine being a Mobian! As weird as it might sound I'm glad Genesis turned me into a Mobian because now I've been able to know what it feels like" Hope said with excitement in her voice.

"R..Really Hope?" Tails asked his friend.

"Yes Tails, I'm glad to be a Mobian and I want to feel free to walk in the streets of New Mobotropolis without anyone thinking badly of me" Hope said to Tails as her tail sadly laid down.

"Hope..." Tails said as he held one of her hands.

"Hope my dear, now that your back in the city would you like to have Nicole give you the grand tour?" Sir Charles asked the young Mobian.

"Yeah! I mean yes I would like that, I've wanted to tour this city since I first learned about it" Hope said with a smile as she got very happy all of a sudden.

"Hope if you don't mind I'll like to go on the tour with you, I've wanted to show you the airfield and some of the planes I've been working on" Tails said to Hope.

"I'd enjoy getting to see some of the stuff you've been working on Tails at the airfield" Hope said as she got excited hearing that Tails has still been up to making airplanes.

As for Green he took off to meet Team Hooligan that somewhat reformed after they met Green, Bean and Bark always enjoyed the company of Green and Nack was willing to put up with it since Green paid him.

"Hey look guys its Green the mean lean fighting machine" Bean said as he saw his nephew dash towards his uncles.

"Hi guys, good to see you all again, hows business been lately?" Green asked his uncles as he paid Nack.

"Its been good, I always enjoy your business Green my boy. So why have you decided to pay us a visit today?" Nack asked Green.

"Well Nack, my dear friend Hope Kintobor is now a Mobian thanks to an alien guy named Genesis and I'm thinking of hiring you guys for help in case he shows up again" Green explained.

"Aliens? Oh that's fun to hear about since I'm distantly related to alien birds, you know the ones who made Babylon Garden and Jet and his friends are looking for stuff related to Babylon" Bean said as Bark rolled his eyes.

"All that aside I need to explain Genesis to you guys" Green said as he began to explain Genesis the Shaper to his uncles.

Meanwhile in New Mobotropolis, Hope was enjoying the grand tour of the city with Tails, Nicole and Sonic's uncle Chuck. Hope enjoyed the look of the new city and enjoyed shopping with Tails and walking in Julayla Memorial Park, she also paid a visit to the new graves for her fallen friends and loved ones the Nicole constructed in their honor. It was a very emotional day for Hope, she felt tons of joy being a Mobian and hanging out with her Mobian friends and watching all the people walk by peacefully.

Hope also felt sadness as she remembered her friends and family that passed, Tails helped Hope to feel very happy and comfortable and enjoy her new life as a Mobian so far. Hope was excited getting to run fast and feel so free as a Mobian, she considered asking the Commander later on if she could visit New Mobotropolis often.

While Tails and Hope were enjoying their time touring the city Sonic was busy explaining the threat of Genesis the Shaper, the deepest amount of concern the Council of Acorn had on the matter was both the fact Genesis appeared to have super human abilities that appeared to be like that of Super Sonic. They were also concerned about the weapon that turned Hope Kintobor into a Mobian and the possibilities of what Genesis would do with such a weapon, they also feared the possibilities of what could happen if Dr. Eggman got his hands on such a weapon.

For the time being the people of New Mobotropolis and Hope Kintobor and Tails are enjoying themselves while Genesis is coming up with his horrible plans. And what is Dr. Finitevus up to as the people relax? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two Steps back from enslavement!

Orbit above Colonial Ark 3 days after Hope was Mobotized

"Soon our first attack on the human city of Westopolis will begin and the entire population shall be rectified for the better" Genesis said to his warriors as he looked at them.

"We shall follow your will great and powerful Shaper" the warriors said, the warriors looked like some kind of white furred apes that were about twice the size of the average human.

"My will to set into motion the events that made Earth into Mobius happened truly one million years ago and I have for far to long stood by and watched, for to long I have played the rules, for to long I've allowed the human and Overlander races to live. But today we take our first true steps towards making Mobius free and ruled only by Mobian races and none of those filthy humans or Overlanders, we shall use our new Moboticizers to rectify all the humans and Overlanders and make them the perfection they'll wish they had all been sooner. Follow my lead and lay waste to all the machines of Westopolis, bring to me the humans and Overlanders so they can be Mobotized and use your portable Moboticizers if need be for dangerous humans and Overlanders. Leave all Mobians alone and take them out of the city so they don't suffer at all for the sins of the human race" Genesis said with a mighty speech.

"We shall follow your orders to our dying breath" the warriors said.

"My mighty Warrior Case shall you all carry out the will of your Shaper?" Genesis asked his troops.

"We shall for the sake of our sons honor and their sons honor" the mighty warriors said as they held up their weapons and were ready to strike at the human infested city.

Mobius, Westopolis 4 days after Hope was Mobotized

It was a simple and peaceful day in the city famous for suffering heavy losses on the day the Black Arms first invaded Mobius, however the peace soon ended when Dr. Eggman's Eurish Dark Egg Legion Chapter but the entire chapter would soon meet its match within a matter of minutes.

"Everyone head for the shelters!" a G.U.N soldier yelled as the red alert was raised throughout the city.

As soon as the alert was set off the entire country began to proper for what was believed to be the beginning of Eggman's true war with the United Federation. However today's victory would go to neither the United Federation or the Eggman Empire, the victory would go to Genesis and his mighty Warrior Case that was sent in to rectify the planet.

"Sir we've reported about three dozen Egg Camels and an army of Badniks in north Westopolis and more are arriving" a G.U.N soldier reported to the Commander of G.U.N.

In the confusion of the battle beginning a Mobian child lost her toy and was about to be shot by a Badnik until the machine was ripped apart, the mother of the child came to save her daughter and saw the destroyer of the robot being a tall ape possibly a Mobian though it wasn't a Mobian. "Don't worry, we'll rescue all of you" the warrior said as he offered to help the Mobian woman and her daughter out of the city.

"Don't worry people of Westopolis, I Genesis the Shaper have come to rectify you all, my warriors will get what little Mobians there are in this city out and then my warriors will destroy the robots. Once the robots are destroyed you'll all be rectified, don't fear my warriors Moboticizers or our methods for making sure you're all rectified" Genesis said as he broadcast a message across all of Westopolis, he also made sure G.U.N heard the message and everyone else in the United Federation.

"I have to say if its not one thing its the next Gamma" Green the Hedgehog said as he and Gamma led a charge of GUN Wing and GUN Beetle robots.

"Indeed my organic friend" Gamma said as he got orders for GUN Hunter and GUN Rhino robots to move in.

"As long as you and me and this CV-4 Walker I modified stand together our forces will take down those Egg Camels and any other robots Eggman has, we'll try to capture some cyborgs if we can but...I'm concerned with Genesis and what he said" Green said as he fired at incoming Egg Swats and saw and incoming Egg Camel, Green made a strategy for taking down Egg Camels shortly after their first attack on Central City and was known for taking down more Egg Camels so far then anyone else in GUN using only a simple means of tripping the walkers.

"Since I am really a mech suit built for the Flicky you nicknamed Gamma I'm sure I'll be alright since I'm piloting the armor suit" Gamma mk2 said as he deflected incoming enemy fire.

"Whatever the case Gamma we have to make sure we're careful in case this walker has some captured or brainwashed people in it" Green said as he got out the cord needed to trip the Egg Camel, one of his fellow GUN soldiers waited for Green to give the command to pull the cord and trip the giant machine.

And so the Egg Camel made its march towards Green as he used his super speed to get its attention, once the Egg Camel was tripped over by the powerful metal cord Green and his GUN troops under his command they began to look inside the Egg Camel and when they only found Egg Swats that were easily destroyed they threw in a charge and blew up the Egg Camel.

However the victory over the walker was short lived when one of Genesis's warriors fired a Moboticizer beam at all of Green's troopers, this angered Green who attacked the warrior and easily knocked him out. Green then stood by Gamma as they worked hard to try and repel the Eggman Empire forces but soon the entire city was overrun by the Warrior Case that belonged to Genesis.

Genesis and his men easily destroyed the GUN and Badnik robots, and as for all the humans and Overlanders they were turned into Mobians of various kinds. "Fear not people, I Genesis shall show you my power, while my Warriors fought and rectified you all I gathered the cyborgs of not just this attack force but the entire Eurish Dark Egg Legion Chapter. Now witness my power similar to the mighty Enerjak as I free these poor souls who lost everything to the evil Dr. Julian Eggman who turned them all into cyborgs against their wills in order to serve Eggman" Genesis said as right before everyone's eyes he showed across the United Federation the entire Eurish Dark Egg Legion Chapter turn into regular people set free from Eggman.

He then took the members of Paladin Team Sigma-Alpha 2 and Hugo Brass and Mobotized them using a Moboticizer he implanted in his right arm. The Paladin team was turned into Mobian Wolves while Hugo was turned into a Gorilla, the brave men were very surprised to be turned back to normal and had their memories restored like all the other members of the Dark Egg Legion Chapter only to be turned into Mobians shortly afterwards. They were grateful to be free again but wondered why they were turned into Mobians by Genesis, but that didn't matter to Genesis right now because he had bigger plans.

He may have left Westopolis in ruins but he saved the people, and made the GUN and Eggman Empire forces in the area fall to him within the hour. His men were teleported back to their ships in the air space of Westopolis and planned to head back to their home very soon, nearby GUN jets tried to shoot down the vessels but they were shielded from the shots and made were surprised to see the ships leave so quickly into outer space.

"Fear not my power everyone, for I have rectified this city and soon the entire world will be rectified. I will soon set free all the people Eggman took against their wills and make sure everyone is free from the mad mans power of turning them into cyborgs, your people will be safe and soon you'll rebuild a better Westopolis for all of Mobian kind" Genesis said as he broadcast the rest of his message before disappearing, his message disrupted all other broadcasting's in the United Federation.

Far away in what was once the Eurish Dark Egg Legion Chapter base Regina the Iron Queen and Snively her love were wondering where everyone went, soon though Genesis appeared before them and decided now was the time for them to be rectified. "Who are you?!" Snively said as he saw the tall humanoid alien wearing a mask, a blue cape and what looked like a black and white outfit. "I am Genesis and I've just finished freeing all the people you had turned into cyborgs or more to the point your uncle turned into cyborgs Snively or should I say Colin Kintobor Jr.?" Genesis said to Snively as he looked down at the little man.

"How...how do you know that and my name?" Snively said with a hint of shock in his voice. "I know much and soon you'll both learn why I hate humans and Overlanders so much. But you will be rectified soon" Genesis said as he looked at the two and opened the mouthpiece on his mask that reviled what looked like a human mouth. "Who do you think you are and why have you messed with our forces?" Regina the Iron Queen asked.

"To rectify the planet the way I envisioned it to be shaped over one million years ago" Genesis said as he took out his Moboticizer and aimed it at Regina and fired at her. "Regina!...No! You monster!" Snively yelled as he tried to fire a blaster at Genesis but the being destroyed the energy beam and then fired his Moboticizer at Snively. "The only monsters on this world are you humans and Overlanders and your cursed xenophobia" Genesis said sharply to the knocked out beings as they turned into Mobians, he then transported the two, to the ruins of Knothole village a few miles away from New Mobotropolis.

Soon after Genesis's work was done, Snively woke up with a nasty headache and felt different. He looked around and noticed he had fur on his body, his bald head now had a soft patch of fur on it. He then found a mirror and screamed when he saw he had been turned into a Mobian Ferret, an orange fur colored ferret was what Snively now was. "Oh my...oh my how could this have happened to me? And why am I in the ruins of Knothole?" Snively said to himself as he was still trying to get use to his new looks, though he didn't like the idea of being an animal he enjoyed having some fur on his head to help with his lack of hair.

"Snively..." Regina said as she was looking for Snively.

"Regina!...Regina darling wait..." Snively wasn't sure how Regina would treat him now that he was a Mobian.

"Snively...I'm...different...I don't know what's going on..." Regina said as she stepped forward and was now a beautiful slightly tall red Mobian Mink with her lovely green hair still as beautiful as ever.

"Regina...you're a Mobian now to?" Snively said in disbelief.

"Yes...I don't know how or why this happened..." Regina said as she held onto her lovely long green tail.

"Maybe...maybe that weapon that alien fired at us turned us into Mobians?" Snively said as he remembered the weapon.

"A Moboticizer?" Regina asked.

"Exactly" Snively said.

"That makes perfect sense...but...now that we're far from Eggman and our chapter has been defeated what can we do?" Regina asked her lover.

"Though it is risky...we could try and seek sanctuary at...New Mobotropolis" Snively suggested as he gulped.

"Why would we do that?" Regina asked.

"Well we can't risk going back to my uncle after I escaped from his prison pod and pretended to be the robot which I put in my place. He's sure to figure out by now that it was the real me with you when our chapter fell...and the Mobians most likely won't recognize us since we're now Mobians and their very friendly and all so naive...and if they happen to figure us out their very easy in their punishments next to my uncle" Snively said as he thought of major reasons it was a good idea to seek sanctuary with the Mobians.

"Though I hate the idea of living with our enemies...I guess we don't have a choice..." Regina said as she decided to put on her hood.

And so Snively and Regina made their way to New Mobotropolis, once there they were asked some basic questions like who they were and where they were from. Snively claimed that his name was Colin and that Regina was his wife and they survived an attack from Dr. Eggman and came to the city for sanctuary because of the safe reputation New Mobotropolis has, Nicole however had a feeling that the two were Mobotized versions of their enemies the Iron Queen and Snively but she decided to give them a chance since they were now Mobians like the people of New Mobotropolis.

Genesis has taken down one of the United Federation cities and strike a powerful blow to the Eggman Empire and what's more Regina and Snively are now Mobotized! What else will happen as Genesis seeks to make Mobius a home for only Mobians, Mobonis and animals? Find out as the struggle continues...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A meeting of fear and the Human error

A week after Hope was Mobotized

There was unrest in the United Federation and human and Overlander cities around the world on the matter of Genesis and his forces, though the aliens leveled all machines in Westopolis they didn't destroy the buildings or people and easily did away with Dr. Eggman's forces like they were nothing. One of the Overlander senators known by his first name Robert had a lot to say on the various subjects of what Genesis and his forces and what their doing could mean, a matter of which Genesis was watching from afar and choose the carefully planned moment to make an appearance.

"Now that this meeting has been called in, I'd like to bring to our attention the actions of the alien invaders led by the being called Genesis" the senator began. "This alien being who calls himself Genesis has committed acts of terror and is causing mass panic around the world for all of our people" he said.

"How has this Genesis been causing terror?" a news reporter asked the senator as the world was watching the video recordings in live time.

"Genesis has created terror by using something eyewitnesses and survivors of his attack describe as a weapon able to turn people into Mobians though some people state it as being animals" the Overlander said.

"Objection, senator Robert you know as well as me there's a difference between Mobians and simple animals" senator Lawrence a human senator whom had worked hard on the peaceful relationships between Mobians, humans and Overlanders for throughout his life.

"And do you care to lecture us when there's a crisis going on senator Lawrence? I don't think so! As I was saying..." the senator took a moment to think as he scratched his black hair. "...not only did this happen but Genesis and his alien warriors attacked Westopolis and leveled all machines in the area, more then a thousand GUN robots have been destroyed by these savage alien raiders, and all GUN personal in the area alone with all humans and fellow Overlanders have been turned into Mobians" senator Robert explained.

"With due respect sir, no one in the city was hurt. And furthermore the aliens appeared when Dr. Eggman's forces attacked the city and all the humans and Overlanders the doctor captured and turned into cyborgs and then brainwashed have been returned to us with all their memories and free from Dr. Eggman" The President said.

"True but all those people and all the people of Westopolis and all those people who were captured by Eggman are now Mobians. Which brings us to one of the biggest problems, with so many people turned into Mobians what's to prevent many extremists from taking radical actions against these people who will no doubt be treated badly because their all now Mobians" senator Robert went on.

"Senator Robert I don't think that anything as drastic or..." before the President could finish the senator interrupted him and went on.

"But I do Mr. President, and furthermore many Mobians such as Sonic the Hedgehog have mutant abilities. If Genesis isn't stopped what's to keep all of us from becoming Mobians and to stop those of us who're already animals from using some new power to do things like rob banks, or attack someone or to do something far more radical then us?! Also there's the issue of Mobians who were born treating the former humans and Overlanders poorly because their all different" the senator was going to go on but, the entire area went black losing all power. And when it came back on seconds later Genesis the Shaper appeared before everyone and made sure what was being witnessed today was seen by all except the Eggman Empire.

"Pitiful...it figures when you humans and Overlanders encounter something new or different, or experience the changes time brings that you act out of fear. And what's more your xenophobia has blinded you all to what I am here for" Genesis said as he was being shot at, the shots hit but didn't kill him, the bullets were pushed out of his body and all wounds on him healed up. "Yet another reaction, you shoot before thinking" he said as he moved his hands over the crowd and locked the doors and destroyed all of their weapons. "You all don't understand what's at stake, I am a Shaper, and I'm from a collective race of beings who do many wonderful things. We Shapers set into motion events and series of events that lead to worlds being formed, and events for the history of those worlds to happen. I am the one who set into motion a long time ago the events that would lead to the Xorda encountering your world and making it into Mobius and making the Mobini and Mobian races. However...in their creation something went wrong, the error you could say with one of my perfect worlds I shaped is the human and Overlander races" Genesis said as everyone looked at him.

GUN HQ

"Commander sir! Are you seeing this sir?" Green said as he dashed into the command center and saw Genesis on all screens.

The Meeting room where Genesis is

"For many long years I've shaped and helped shape worlds, each one of them perfection until something went horribly wrong. For Mobius that error was the survival of the humans and the creation of the Overlanders, for far to long I've waited in the deepest and darkest regions of the universe doing my work and hoping the greatest error of the human race would be long gone, xenophobia is that error for it holds back the human race from truly becoming great, and the Overlanders have this error at a heightened level next to normal humans. Though some have been able to overcome this error as a species the human and Overlander races still have it, they'll also continue to have it until I have finished what should have been thousands of years ago in a painless way" Genesis said as he showed some images of what he was talking about.

"Now wait a minute, do you expect us all to believe you're here for peace? What if you and your aliens are doing merely a means of making us easier prey for all of you like the Black Arms?" senator Robert asked, but no sooner then when he did Genesis lifted him up using his powers and floated towards the Overlander senator.

"A typical question from a human or Overlander, especially you senator Robert, should I explain all those years you were famous for lying and how you treated Mobians in your past? No I don't need to because surely everyone here knows that? But as a Shaper our people don't normally make war and if I wanted you all destroyed or used as a means of making sure I lived on I would've done so long ago with my own powers that surpass the being Enerjak. But since you don't believe me I'll use my Moboticizer powers to turn you into a Mobian fitting for one like you" Genesis said as he grabbed senator Robert by his throat and then put his head against the senator's and then within moments turned the Overlander into a Mobian snake.

"What isss...no...how!" Robert yelled as he looked at his snake body.

"Let this Overlander be an example to all of you humans and Overlanders, know that I am coming for you all and won't rest until I've Mobotized every single one of you filthy pests who aren't deserving of my gift to all but one of you. The one known by many as Warlord Julian Kintobor will die before this is done, and his empire of slaves will be freed" Genesis said as he easily transported away.

GUN HQ 8 days after Hope was Mobotized

A day after Genesis made his move Hope and Green began to talk over what the alien said. "So Hope are you truly alright with being a Mobian now and the idea of everyone being a Mobian?" Green asked his friend. "Well when I was turned into a Mobian...I just felt so full of power and was glad to visit everyone in New Mobotropolis especially Tails...but now that I know that Genesis plans to turn the whole world population into Mobians...I'm not sure if I like the idea of Snively and my uncles being Mobians" Hope said as she thought about the members of her family she didn't like that much.

"Indeed that little weasel Snively could pop up and make trouble and...wait...don't you remember what Genesis said he was going to do to Julian?" Green asked Hope.

"The Dr. Eggman who destroyed Knothole?" Hope asked.

"Yup...Genesis is going to kill him! Which means...a lot...the fact this guy knows so much could mean he knows where the Death Egg is hidden and will destroy it which means the only steps left to ending the Eggman threat in our world left will be trying to get Oliver Robotnik and Snively good...though...I'm not sure about Snively I think Oliver has some good still inside of him" Green said.

"Which means the mission of destroying the Eggman Empire will be complete" Omega said as he stepped in and heard what Green said.

"Yeah but...Omega I know it...well its just hard to try and feel ease with the idea of one of the last members of my family being killed in spite of all he's done even to his own family" Hope said.

"Hope...I told you long ago the Julian...Robotnik Prime died long ago, and the monster we've been fighting is another Robotnik from another Zone. That monster already killed every single living thing on his Mobius which included all the humans and Overlanders he knew nothing about, I've been to his version of Mobius and its nothing but a giant burned rock now with nothing to prove life once lived on it. And once he came to our world he was going to do the same thing to us until his satellite was destroyed and he doesn't have a second thought against killing you, he deserves whatever is coming to him and then some" Green said as he reminded Hope about the fact the Julian Kintobor they were fighting wasn't the real Julian.

"Primary target alternate Eggman and not Eggman Prime" Omega said as he thought about Julian.

"...your right...as usual Omega" Hope said as she patted her robot friend.

"We need to check in with the Commander for our next mission, just because the worlds standing still and resting doesn't mean we always get to rest" Green said as he remembered the fact it was time for a night mission.

"Hope are you here?" Tails said as he flew into her workshop, even though Genesis attacked Team Sonic was still allowed to visit for an entire week which truly started once Hope was back from her trip to New Mobotropolis.

"Nicolas, can you tell me how things are back at Tails home?" Green asked his handheld A.I friend who was upgraded a lot since he first met Green.

"Nicole is taking care of things as usual, but she wanted me to let you know there are two newcomers she suspects aren't exactly well...its possible they could be a threat" Nicolas said as he showed his holographic form from the handheld, he much like Nicole took on the form of a Mobian lynx.

"Well show me what they look like once I'm done with my next mission alright buddy?" Green asked his A.I friend.

"...sure thing Green" Nicolas said with a look of concern as he turned off his holographic form.

Meanwhile Shadow was thinking about the Space Colony Ark and the day he lost Maria, he thought about this as he went to get Team Dark's next mission from the Commander.

And so Genesis has made another move to show his power and has made it clear in his new world there's no room for the evil alternate version of Julian Kintobor. Although what is Team Dark and Green and Nicolas' next mission going to be about? When will the evil doctor from another Zone finally kick the bucket? Fine out later!


End file.
